1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical indicating circuits and devices. More particularly, this invention relates to voltage indicating circuits that are compactly housed in a useful package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various voltage and logic state indicating circuits include those that are specially adapted to sense binary logic levels. Devices including this type of circuit may or may not include change of state indicating means. Other circuits and their respective devices are used to indicate voltage levels. Some of the latter devices indicate either a positive or a negative voltage with respect to ground potential. Other voltage indicating devices have the capability of showing discrete levels of voltage. Of the devices which have a positive and a negative voltage indication with respect to a ground reference potential, an indication from both the positive and negative indicator show an AC potential as being measured.
While prior art probes are generally capable of indicating high and low voltages, some prior art probes cannot unambiguously distinguish between test points being at ground potential and those points not connected to its test circuit. Where a test circuit has means for positively indicating an open circuit, the test circuit is usually complex.